Love Is a Beautiful Pain
by Dilan Sottile
Summary: Stuart Pot es un chico con poca suerte, pero un dia todo toma un curso diferente. Primer fanfic. Se aceptan reviews.
1. Prologo

-PROLOGO-

Nada de esto me pertenece, solo la historia.

La calle estaba desierta, era un dia demasiado tranquilo, perfecto para no hacer absolutamente nada.

Un chico de 17 años y pelo azul de nombre Stuart caminaba por las calles de Londres con un aburrimiento inminente.

-Ire por un licuado, me dio sed-. dijo Stuart caminando hacia una tienda de licuados.

-EN LA TIENDA DE LICUADOS-.

-Buenos dias señor, que se le ofrece?-. dijo la cajera al otro lado del mostrador.

-Deme un licuado de frutilla-. dijo el peliazul levantando la vista del suelo

-Muy bien señor, seran 5 do...-. antes de que pudiese terminar vio los ojos de Stuart.

De pronto la tienda fue inundada por un grito perteneciente a la cajera.

-Ups, disculpe, lo olvide-. dijo Stuart riendo nerviosamente y sacando unos lentes oscuros de su bolsillo.

\- ¿¡Que fue lo que le paso!?-. grito la chica.

-Porfavor calmese, según sé paso así...-. comenzo a relatar Stuart.

-FLASHBACK-

Un hombre de unos treintaitantos conducia a toda velocidad en un auto, el hombre de nombre Murdoc Niccals estaba visiblemente ebrio, por lo cual no podia pensar con claridad.

Eso justifica su idea de creer que robando algunos pianos de una tienda cercana podria ser rico por un tiempo vendiendolos, ademas de querer dejarse alguno.

-EN LA TIENDA DE PIANOS-

Un muchacho de no mas de 16 años estaba del otro lado del mostrador escuchando musica, la tienda estaba desierta.

\- ¿Que es eso?-. dijo Stuart sacandose un auricular del oido al escuchar unos sonidos extraños.

Antes de que pudiera ver hacia atras el auto de Murdoc entro a toda velocidad, rompiendo el cristal de la tienda y chocando a Stuart en el ojo izquierdo con la defensa, provocando el hundimiento del ojo y el desmayo de Stuart.

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-.

-Y asi perdi el ojo izquierdo-. dijo Stuart.

\- ¿Y su ojo derecho?-. pregunto la cajera alcanzandole el licuado a Stuart.

-Despues del choque sentenciaron a Murdoc a 30.000 horas de servicio comunitario y 10 horas entre semana para cuidarme -. dijo Stuart dandole dinero a la cajera.

-Una vez quiso intentar un derrape de 360 grados para impresionar a unas chicas, fue descuidado de su parte colocarme en los asientos de atras sin cinturon, en fin, la maniobra salio mal y sali disparado por el parabrisas, cayendo de cara en la acera-. explico Stuart recibiendo el licuado.

-Mi ojo derecho se hundio y perdi un par de dientes, gracias al golpe desperte-. dijo Stuart.

-¿Y que paso despues?-. Pregunto la cajera.

-Me puso de apodo 2D, que seria 2 dents, osea hundiduras-. Dijo Stuart.

-En fin, Murdoc me obligo a estar en una banda, le debia una por despertarme asi que acepte, luego me fui-. Dijo el peliazul.

-¿No te molestaba lo del apodo? Creo que es casi una burla-. Dijo la chica.

-No, de hecho prefiero que la gente me llame 2D que Stuart-. Dijo Stuart.

-¿Entonces como tengo que decirte?-. Dijo la chica.

-Dime 2D, bueno, adios-. Dijo Stuart dandose la vuelta y yendose.

-Hasta luego 2D-. Dijo la chica.

-FIN DEL PROLOGO-


	2. Distracciones

Nada de esto me pertenece, solo la historia.

Stuart caminaba pensativo. ¿Que debia pensar acerca de Murdoc?.  
¿Deberia admirarlo por no dejarlo morir?¿U odiarlo por condenarlo a llevar lentes oscuros con el en todo momento?.

En tanto pensamiento no vio que una chica caminaba mandando un mensaje de texto en direccion hacia el.  
Al ir ambos distraidos fue cuestion de tiempo para que chocaran y cayeran al suelo.

-¡Ay no!, mi licuado-. se quejo Stuart sentado en el suelo.

-Lo lamento estaba distraida-. se disculpo la chica agarrando su telefono que se habia caido por el choque.

-Fue mi culpa, iba distraido tambien-. dijo Stuart levantandose.  
-¿Estas bien?-. Pregunto Stuart extendiendole la mano a la chica para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Si, estoy bien-. dijo la chica agarrando la mano de 2D para levantarse.  
-Lamento lo de tu licuado-. se disculpo la chica.

-Descuida, no pasa nada-. dijo Stuart.  
-Oye ¿Como te llamas?-. Pregunto el peliazul.

-Me llamo Cy, ¿Y tu?-. dijo Cy, una chica de llamativo cabello violeta y rasgos asiaticos.

-Me llamo Stuart-. dijo el peliazul.  
-Pero tu solo dime 2D-. dijo Stuart.

-Oye ¿Porque 2D?-. Pregunto Cy.

-Por esto, 2 dents, osea hundiduras-. dijo Stuart levantandose los lentes.

-Wow...Eso...Es...Genial!-. dijo Cy viendo los ojos de Stuart.

-Jeje, eres la primera persona que no grita al verme-. Dijo Stuart acomodandose los lentes.

-Stuart, acompañame, te comprare un licuado-. dijo la pelivioleta

-Ok-. dijo Stuart.

Caminaron hasta la tienda de licuados.

-EN LA TIENDA-

-Bienvenidos, ¿Puedo tomar sus ordenes?-. dijo la cajera.  
-Hola 2D-. saludo la cajera saludando a Stuart, Stuart solo la saludo con la mano.

-Bueno, yo quiero un licuado de banana-. dijo Cy.

-Muy bien, Un licuado de banana ¿Y tu Stu?-. dijo la cajera.

-Yo quiero un licuado de frutilla-. dijo Stuart.

-Muy bien, seran 10 dolares-. dijo la cajera.

-Ok, ten-. dijo Stuart alcanzandole dinero a la cajera.

-No Stuart, yo tire tu licuado, yo pago-. dijo Cy sacando dinero de su bolsillo.

-Cy, yo pago, yo tire tu telefono y casi se rompe-. dijo Stuart.

-Si, pero...-. antes de que Cy pueda hablar ya le habian dado su cambio a Stuart junto con los licuados.

-Ten-. dijo Stuart dandole su Licuado a Cy.

-La proxima pago yo-. dijo Cy recibiendo el licuado de manos de Stuart.

-Adios, y gracias-. dijeron ambos al unisono a la cajera saliendo del edificio.

-Adios-. dijo la cajera sonriendo.

-AFUERA DE LA TIENDA-.

Stuart y Cy caminaban hablando de cualquier cosa tomandose sus licuados.

-Y por eso le temo a las ballenas-. termino un relato el peliazul.

-Gran historia-. dijo Cy.

-Gracias-. dijo Stuart.  
-Oye, esa chica es un poco parecida a ti-. dijo Stuart señalando a una chica que estaba viendo una vidriera, precisamente de una tienda de CDS.

-Es mi hermana-. dijo Cy corriendo en direccion a la chica.

-Esperame-. dijo Stuart corriendo detras de Cy.

-ENFRENTE DE LA TIENDA DE CDS-

-Hola Noodle-. Saludo Cy.

-Hola Cy-. Dijo la chica que, al igual que su hermana, tenia pelo violeta, solo que un tanto mas claro.

-La proxima vez esperame-. dijo Stuart jadeando llegando detras de Cy.

-Noodle, el es 2D, 2D ella es Noodle-. dijo Cy presentandolos.  
-Noodle es mi hermana-. dijo Cy.

-Hola-. dijo Noodle sin apartar la vista de el objeto en vidriera.

-¿Que tanto ves enana?-. pregunto Cy a su hermana.

-Oye, no me digas enana-. dijo Noodle volteandose por completo.

"Wow que bonita"-. penso Stuart, al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se sonrojo.

-¿Ok mocosa, que tanto veias?-. Pregunto Cy a su hermana en tono de burla.

-Un vinilo autografiado-. dijo Noodle volviendo la vista al objeto.

-Wow genial-. dijo Cy.  
-Oigan, yo debo irme, los veo luego-. dijo Cy  
-Ah y ten Stu-. Dijo Cy dandole un papel a Stuart  
-Es mi numero, luego hablame-. dijo Cy yendose, dejando solos a Stuart y a Noodle.


	3. Amistad y Confusion

Nada de esto me pertenece, solo la historia.

Stuart no sabia que decir, solo se quedaba callado viendo a la chica.

Se habia formado un silencio incomodo

-Asi que, ¿te gusta la musica?-. pregunto el peliazul rompiendo el silencio.

-Si, ¿Y a ti?-. pregunto Noodle.

-Si-. dijo Stuart  
-¿Cual es tu banda favorita?-. pregunto el peliazul.

-No se, son muchas-. dijo Noodle pensando en todas las bandas que le gustan.  
-Oye 2D ¿Te llamas 2D o es solo un apodo?-. pregunto Noodle

-Caminemos, es una larga historia-. dijo Stuart.

-UN RATO DESPUES-

-Asi que por eso me dicen 2D, mi verdadero nombre es Stuart-. dijo Stuart caminando.

-A ver si entendi, ¿Un auto te golpeo en el rostro y tus ojos cambiaron?-. pregunto Noodle.

-Supongo que es eso-. dijo Stuart indiferente.

-¿Se hundieron o se fracturaron?-. Pregunto Noodle.

-Se hundieron-. dijo Stuart quitandose las gafas y viendola.

-"Wow que lindo, Espera ¿que?"-. penso Noodle.

-"Que hermosos ojos verdes, Espera ¿que?"-. penso el peliazul.

Ellos caminaban viendose, al darse cuenta de que se estaban viendo solo giraron la cabeza en lados opuestos, ambos sonrojados.  
Pero no se dieron cuenta de que una pelinegra se acercaba hacia ellos, tambien distraida.

-AHHH! Oye, mira por donde vas!-. dijo la chica, de nombre July.  
-Oh, hola Stuart-. dijo July al ver con quien habia chocado.

-Hola July-. dijo Stuart.

-¿Desde cuando tienes novia?-. pregunto la chica al ver a Noodle.

-No es mi novia-. dijo el peliazul rapidamente con un ligero sonrojo.

-Si, apenas nos conocemos-. dijo Noodle.

-Soy Noodle-. dijo la pelivioleta presentandose.

-Hola Noodle, encantada, me llamo July-. dijo la pelinegra presentandose.

-Oye Stuart-. dijo la pelinegra sacando a Stuart de sus pensamientos.  
-¿Llevarias esto a la disqueria?, puede que te atienda un amigo mio-. Dijo July dandole un curriculum a Stuart.

-Claro July-. dijo Stuart recibiendo el curriculum en sus manos.

-Ok, Gracias Stu, adios-. Dijo la pelinegra yendose.

-Me cayo bien esa chica-. dijo Noodle.

-¿Como se conocieron?-. pregunto la pelivioleta.

-Es una amiga de la infancia, jugabamos juntos-. dijo Stuart.

-Stuart, llevamos ese curriculum a la disqueria?-. pregunto la ojiverde.

-Claro, mientras tanto cuentame de ti-. dijo Stuart empezando a caminar.


	4. Noodle

Cap 3: Noodle

Nada de esto me pertenece, solo la historia.

-Claro, mientras tanto cuentame de ti-. Dijo Stuart empezando a caminar.

-Esta bien-. Dijo Noodle imitando a Stuart.  
-Mi nombre es Miho Hatori, naci en Osaka, Japon-. Comenzo la pelivioleta.

-¿Eres Japonesa?-. Pregunto Stuart.

-Si, eso explica mi forma rara de hablar-. dijo Noodle indiferente.

-No creo que hables raro, de hecho, me gusta tu forma de hablar-. dijo el peliazul.

-Gracias-. dijo Noodle con un ligero sonrojo.

-De nada, sigue tu historia-. dijo Stuart.

-Ok-. Dijo Noodle.  
-Tengo 15 años, mis cosas favoritas son el anime, la musica y los videojuegos-. Dijo la pelivioleta.

-¿Tocas algun instrumento?-. Pregunto el peliazul.

-Claro, toco la guitarra-. respondio Noodle.  
-¿Y tu?-. Pregunto la ojiverde.

-Toco el teclado-. Dijo Stuart.  
-¿Cual es tu anime favorito?-. Pregunto el peliazul.

-Kuroshitsuji-. Dijo Noodle.

-¿Cual es tu juego favorito?-. Pregunto Stuart.

-Guitar Hero-. Respondio Noodle.

-Tambien el mio-. Dijo Stuart.

-Oye Stu, ¿Que edad tienes?-. Pregunto Noodle.

-Adivina-. Dijo Stuart.

-Hmmm, a ver veinte no no, treinta-. Dijo Noodle

-Hey, tengo 17-. Dijo Stuart.  
-¿Tan viejo paresco?-. Pregunto el peliazul.

-Nop, solo te molestaba-. Dijo Noodle riendo.

Stuart solto una risa suave.

"Tiene linda risa"-. Penso Noodle "Parezco enamorada, pero si no paso ni un dia de que lo conozco"-. Penso la pelivioleta.

-Oye Noodle-. llamo la atencion de la pelivioleta.  
-¿Me recomiendas una cancion?-. Pregunto Stuart.

Noodle se puso pensativa un segundo.

-Come as you are de Nirvana, es mi cancion favorita-. Dijo Noodle.

-Creo que ya la conozco-. Dijo Stuart.  
-Muy bien, ya llegamos-. Dijo Stuart.

-EN LA DISQUERIA-

Habia un chico detras del mostrador leyendo una revista, el lugar estaba lleno de posters, de cds de distintos generos y estaba casi desierto.

-Hola-. dijo Stuart.  
-¿Puedo dejarte este curriculum?-. Pregunto el peliazul.

-Claro-. Dice el chico revisando el curriculum.  
-No creo que le guste trabajar aqui señorita July, el jefe es un idiota-. Dijo el chico en tono casi burlon y con un ligero toque de enojo.

-Yo no soy July-. Dijo Stuart.  
-Yo me llamo Stuart-. Dijo el peliazul.

-Como digas-. Dijo el cajero.

-Hey, ¿cuanto vale el vinilo?-. Intervino Noodle.

-El vinilo autografiado vale 1.500 dolares-. Dijo el cajero.

-¿¡Cuanto!?-. Pregunto Noodle.

-1.500 dolares-. Dijo el cajero.

-¿No es mucho?-. intervino el peliazul.

-Creeme, cambiaria el precio si el jefe no fuera tan tacaño, es solo un disco-. dijo el chico.

-Oigan callense de una maldita vez, no soporto sus voces-. Dijo un tipo de traje entrando.  
-¿Ustedes quieren comprar algo?-. Pregunto el tipo.

-No, de hecho veniamos a tra...-. Antes de que Stuart pudiese seguir fue interrumpido.

-Te lo dire una sola vez o vienen a comprar o se van-. Dijo el hombre enojado.

-Calmese-. Dijo Noodle intentando frenar al hombre.

-Mira idiota, no me digas que me calme-. Dijo el dueño de la disqueria.

-Oiga, son sus clientes, no los puede tratar asi-. Dijo el cajero con un tono de enojo.

-Tu callate idiota o te despido-. Dijo el dueño de la tienda.

-Soy su empleado, no puede hablarme de esa forma-. Dijo el chico.

-¿Tienes algun problema con como trato a los empleados? Pues felicidades, porque estas despedido-. Dijo el hombre enojado.

-Perfecto, me da igual, metase su trabajo en donde no le da el sol-. Dijo el chico yendose y azotando la puerta.

-Y ustedes par de idiotas si no compran nada se van de aqui-. Dijo el dueño del lugar.

-Noodle, vamonos-. Dijo Stuart a la pelivioleta agarrandola de la mano y sacandola del lugar.

-AFUERA-

-Lamento no haber golpeado al tipo-. Se disculpo Stuart un poco triste.

-Stuart, no te pongas asi, no le des importancia, hay muchos idiotas asi-. Trato de consolarlo Noodle.

-Te juro que la proxima vez que lo vea le rompo la nariz-. Dijo Stuart.

-Esta bien-. Dijo Noodle un tanto esceptica.

Stuart solo sonrio y se quedaron viendo un largo rato.

-Oye Stuart-. Dijo Noodle

-¿Si Noodle?-. Pregunto Stuart mas embobado que de costumbre.

-¿Me devuelves mi mano?-. Pregunto Noodle casi riendose.

-Ay, perdon Noodle-. Se disculpo el peliazul soltando la mano de Noodle y poniendosela en la nuca en señal de incomodidad.


	5. Dulces Sueños

Cap 4: Dulces Sueños

Nada de esto me pertenece, solo la historia.

-Ay, perdon Noodle-. Se disculpo el peliazul soltando la mano de Noodle y poniendosela en la nuca en señal de incomodidad.

Noodle solo solto una risa suave.

-Noodle, ¿quieres ir a algun lado?-. Pregunto Stuart?.

-Claro, caminemos un poco mejor-. Dijo Noodle.

Caminaron durante un rato largo, hablando de cualquier cosa que se les ocurriese, pese a conocerse hace apenas una o dos horas, sabian que iban a ser buenos amigos, o tal vez algo mas.

Ambos practicamente resumieron sus vidas y las contaron, en apenas unos momentos ya parecian amigos de toda la vida.

Y asi pasaron las horas, el sol se iba poniendo y el aire se iba poniendo mas fresco.

-Oye 2D ¿Que hora es?-. Pregunto Noodle.

-Son las siete menos cuarto-. Dijo el peliazul revisando la hora.

-¿Me acompañas a mi casa? Se esta haciendo tarde-. Pregunto Noodle.

-Claro-. Dijo Stuart con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Stuart y Noodle caminaron hablando y riendo sobre cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera.

-Bueno 2D, esta es mi casa-. Dijo Noodle.

-Ok Noodle, ¿Te gustaria hacer algo un dia de estos?-. Pregunto el peliazul un tanto apenado.

-Claro, la verdad me caiste bien-. Dijo Noodle.

-Ten, este es mi numero, si tienes tiempo hablame, hasta luego 2D-. Se despidio la pelivioleta.

-Hasta luego Noodle-. Se despidio Stuart.

"Hoy sin querer hice dos amigas, presiento que esto va a salir bien"-. Penso Stuart mientras caminaba.

Stuart camino pensando hasta llegar a su casa, donde sus padres David y Rachel lo esperaban.

-EN CASA DE STUART-

-Hola Mamá, Hola Papá-. Dijo Stuart entrando.

-Hola hijo-. Dijeron David y Rachel al unisono.

-Hijo, lavate las manos, la cena estara lista en cinco minutos-. Dijo Rachel

-Esta bien Mamá-. Dijo Stuart.

-LUEGO DE LA CENA-

-Gracias Mamá, estuvo delicioso-. Dijo Stuart.

-Gracias Stuart, Que dulce-. Dijo Rachel.

-Tengo sueño-. Dijo David bostezando.

-Yo tambien, Stuart...-. Antes de que Rachel pudiera decir otra palabra Stuart la interrumpio.

-Vayan a dormir, yo lavo los platos-. Dijo Stuart.

-Esta bien Stuart, dulces sueños-. Dijeron sus padres al unisono yendo a su cuarto.

Stuart saco unos auriculares de su bolsillo, los conecto en su celular y se dispuso a escuchar musica mientras recogia los platos de la mesa.

-Hmmm, a ver, que puedo escuchar-. Dijo el peliazul.

-Ya se, Nirvana-. Dijo Stuart.

Stuart puso Come as you are, la cancion favorita de Noodle.

"No puedo creer que tenia esta cancion en el celular pero no la escuche nunca"-. Penso Stuart mientras lavaba los platos.

Al escucharla, no pudo evitar recordar a su nueva amiga.

Al terminar de lavar los platos seco sus manos y saco su telefono y comenzo a dirigirse a su cuarto.

-EN CASA DE NOODLE-

-¡Muere maldito zombie!-. Gritaba Noodle mientras jugaba Minecraft.

Su telefono comenzo a sonar, era un mensaje de Whatsapp de un numero desconocido.

El mensaje decia:

"Hola Noodle, soy Stuart, agendame".

Noodle respondio:

"Hola Stuart, ¿Como estas?".

"Bien ¿Y tu?".

"Bien".

"Es bueno saber eso".

"Oye Noodle, ¿Estas libre mañana?".

"Claro Stuart, ¿Te gustaria hacer algo mañana?"

"Si, me encantaria"

"Ok 2D, te veo mañana"

"Si Noodle, yo me debo ir a dormir, hasta mañana, que descances".

"Hasta mañana Stuart, dulces sueños"

-Ahhh, ¿Como que mori? Debo encontrar mi casa otra vez-. Se quejo Noodle.

-EN CASA DE STUART-

Stuart ya estaba acostado cuando recibio el mensaje de "hasta mañana Stuart, dulces sueños" de Noodle.

Stuart recordo su dia, recordo lo bien que lo habia pasado con Noodle y penso en lo bien que lo pasaria al dia siguiente.

-Solo seran dulces sueños si estas en ellos-. Dijo Stuart para si y luego se durmio.


	6. Dia Perfecto

Cap 5: Dia perfecto

Nada de esto me pertenece, solo la historia

-EN CASA DE STUART-

Stuart estaba tomando su desayuno cuando recibe un mensaje de Noodle.

"Buenos dias Stuart"

"Buenos dias Noodle, ¿Como dormiste?"

"Bien ¿y tu?"

"Bien"

"Oye Stuart, ¿A donde iremos hoy?"

"¿A donde te gustaria ir?"

"No se"

"¿Y si simplemente caminamos y vemos si surge algo?"

"Me gustaria"

La mañana termino rapido al igual que los quehaceres de Stuart.

Al llegar la hora Stuart se dispuso a caminar a la casa de Noodle.

Al llegar golpeo la puerta y fue atendido por un hombre de unos 30 o 40 años de rasgos asiaticos.

-Oh, tu debes ser Stuart, adelante pasa-. dijo el hombre.

-Noodle esta cambiandose, adelante, toma asiento-. dijo el hombre sentandose.

-Yo soy Hamato Kyuzo-. se presento el hombre.

-Me han hablado bien de ti Stuart, pareces ser un buen chico-. dijo Kyuzo.

-Gracias señor Kyuzo-. dijo Stuart.

-De nada, pero porfavor Stuart, solo llamame Hamato-. dijo Kyuzo.

-Hola Stuart-. dijo Noodle llegando.

-Hola Noodle-. dijo Stuart levantandose de su asiento.

-Porfavor no vuelvan tarde, y si vuelven tarde mandenme por lo menos un mensaje-. dijo Hamato de forma calmada.

-Lo haremos, adios Papá-. se despidio Noodle.

-Hasta luego Hamato-. se despidio Stuart.

-Adios Chicos-. saludo Hamato.

-AFUERA DE LA CASA DE NOODLE-

Stuart y Noodle caminaban sin direccion definida, solo caminaban.

Aunque, pese a la falta de direccion, ambos disfrutaban de la compañia del otro.

-Y por eso mi pelo es azul-. Terminaba un relato Stuart.

-¿Osea que si me caigo desde un arbol y me golpeo la cabeza mi pelo crecera de color azul?-. pregunto Noodle

-No se, pero en violeta te queda bien-. dijo Stuart.

-Gracias-. dijo Noodle.

-De na...-. dijo Stuart al ver algo que hizo que su piel se erizara y que volviera a vivir mil momentos que queria olvidar.

-Hola Faceache, tiempo sin verte-. dijo una voz rasposa perteneciente a un cuarenton de piel verde de nombre Murdoc.

-Hola Murdoc-. saludo Stuart apretando los puños y viendo hacia otra parte.

-¿Y esta quien es?¿acaso tu novia?-. dijo Murdoc de forma burlona.

-Me llamo Miho, soy amiga de Stuart-. se presento Noodle.

-Ah si, lo que sea, nos vemos idiota y Miho-. dijo Murdoc siguiendo su camino.

-¿2D estas bien?-. pregunto Noodle.

-Si, es solo que odio a ese tipo- .dijo Stuart.

-¿Porque lo odias?-. pregunto Noodle.

-El me hizo esto-. dijo Stuart señalando sus ojos.

-Lamento oir eso-. dijo Noodle un tanto triste.

-No te pongas triste, ya paso, ya no importa-. Dijo Stuart.

Stuart y Noodle siguieron caminando, aun sin rumbo, pero solo encontraron a alguien aun mas indeseable que Murdoc (bueno no tanto).

-¿Que tenemos aqui? El cara de simio y su tonta noviecita-. dijo el dueño de la disqueria paseando a un perro chihuahua yendo en direccion a Stuart y Noodle.

-Mira inutil, en primer lugar Noodle no es tonta, en segundo lugar no es mi novia, y en tercer lugar tienes algo en la nariz-. respondio Stuart.

-¿Donde? ¿Aqui?-. dijo el dueño de la tienda de CDS señalando su nariz.

-Ahi-. dijo Stuart dandole un golpe en medio de la nariz, ocasionando que esta se rompa.

-Promesa cumplida-. dijo Stuart con cara de satisfaccion, acto seguido comenzo a caminar.

-Creo que le rompiste la nariz-. dijo Noodle a Stuart tambien caminando.

-Se lo merece-. dijo Stuart con una sonrisa un tanto psicopata en su rostro.


	7. Lluvia

Cap 6: Lluvia

-Se lo merece-. dijo Stuart con una sonrisa un tanto psicopata en su rostro.

-Creo que le dolio-. dijo Noodle viendo al dueño de la disqueria que estaba sentado en el piso llorando mientras salia sangre a chorros de su nariz.

-Pues te llamo tonta, de ser por mi lo volveria a hacer-. dijo Stuart.

-No quiero que te metas en problemas por mi culpa Stu-. dijo Noodle.

-Tranquila Noodle, no me importa meterme en problemas si es por ti-. dijo Stuart

-Gracias Stu, pero porfavor no lo hagas de nuevo-. dijo Noodle.

Stuart solo paro de caminar, al notar esto Noodle se dio vuelta y paro tambien. Haciendo que ambos queden frente a frente viendose a los ojos, aunque Stuart llevaba gafas.

-Noodle, me arrepenti al momento en el que no hice nada cuando el tipo te insulto-. dijo Stuart.

-Stuart, me han dicho cosas peores, no tienes porque preocuparte-. dijo Noodle.

-Noodle, no soportaria que alguien te insulte, si alguien lo hace te aseguro de que no lo volvera a hacer, sea quien sea, no soportaria que te lastimen-. dijo Stuart levantandose las gafas viendo a Noodle a los ojos.

Noodle no podia articular ninguna palabra, solo se dedicaba a ver al peliazul.

Ellos solo se quedaron mirando el uno al otro en silencio, como si ambos supieran lo que pasaria.

Ambos se acercaban inconcientemente, hasta que un estruendo saco a ambos de sus pensamientos.

Al darse cuanta de lo que hacian solo se sonrojaron y vieron en lados opuestos.

La calle y la acera comenzaban a mojarse con finas gotas de lluvia, que en poco tiempo empezaron a multiplicar su numero y comenzo a llover de forma ruidosa.

-O-oye Noodle, vamos a un lugar donde haya techo, no quiero que te mojes-. dijo Stuart.

"Es tan tierno"-. penso Noodle.

-Ok, vamos a aquella cafeteria-. dijo la pelivioleta.

Comenzaron a correr hacia la cafeteria que estaba convenientemente cruzando la calle.

-EN LA CAFETERIA-

Stuart y Noodle entraron, ambos un poco mojados.

-Noodle perdon por provocar que te hayas mojado-. se disculpo Stuart

-No hay problema Stu-. dijo Noodle.

-Ven te compro un cafe-. propuso Stuart.

-No te hagas problema Stu...-. antes de que Noodle pueda seguir Stuart ya estaba comprando dos cafés.

-Ven vamos a sentarnos, ya nos traen los cafés-. dijo Stuart.

Los chicos se sentaron en una mesa que estaba justo al lado de una ventana.

Ambos veian como habia oscurecido, el cielo estaba en un color grisaceo oscuro, la calle estaba completamente desierta, no habia nadie en ella.

-Aqui estan sus ordenes-. dijo una chica dejando una bandeja en la mesa que contenia un tarro con sobres de azucar y dos tazas medianas de café.

-Gracias-. dijeron Stuart y Noodle al unisono.

La chica solo sonrio y se retiro.

-Oye Stuart-. dijo Noodle llamando la atencion del peliazul que estaba mas embobado que de costumbre viendo por la ventana.

-¿Si?-. dijo Stuart.

-Cuentame sobre ti-. dijo Noodle sonriendo.


	8. Stuart

Cap 7:Stuart

Nada de esto me pertenece, solo la historia.

-Cuentame sobre ti-. dijo Noodle sonriendo.

"Que bonita se ve cuando sonrie-. penso Stuart viendo a Noodle.

-Pues, me llamo Stuart Pot, naci en Crawley y creci en Hertfordshire pero me mude a Londres el año pasado.

Mi padre es mecanico y mi madre enfermera.

Soy phallainofobico, es decir le tengo miedo a las ballenas-. dijo el peliazul dando un sorbo a su café.

Guacala esto esta amargo-. se quejo el peliazul.

Noodle se rio un poco y le alcanzo el azucar a 2D.

-Solia ser el vocalista y tecladista de una banda pero lo deje-. dijo Stuart poniendole azucar a su café.

-¿Como se llamaba la banda? ¿Y porque la dejaste?-. pregunto Noodle.

-La banda se llamaba Gorillaz.

Estabamos yo, mi ex-novia Paula, mi amigo Russel y...-. 2D se detuvo y agacho la cabeza.

-Murdoc-. dijo finalmente el peliazul con un tono serio y sombrio.

-¿Porque dejaste Gorillaz?-. pregunto Noodle.

-Veras Noodle...-. comenzo a relatar el peliazul

-FLASHBACK-

Stuart estaba dolido, solamente queria desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

Una mezcla de sentimientos aparecieron cuando abrio la puerta del baño de Kong Studios, que es el lugar donde residia.

Ver a Murdoc, con Paula en esa situacion rompio su corazon.

No podia sentirse mas angustiado, triste y enojado.

Solo queria desaparecer.

Se limpio las lagrimas y salio de Kong Studios para no volver nunca, o al menos eso esperaba.

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

-Ese momento quedo grabado en mi mente, quisiera poder olvidarlo-. dijo Stuart con la cabeza gacha para que Noodle no lo vea llorar al revivir ese recuerdo.

-Perdoname Stuart, no debi preguntar eso, soy una tonta-. dijo Noodle con un tono distinguiblemente triste.

-Tranquila Noodle, no eres tonta y no importa, eso ya paso-. dijo Stuart.

Noodle puso su mano sobre la de Stuart.

-Stuart, no tienes porque estar triste por alguien que no te supo valorar, yo se que algun dia te vas a enamorar de alguien que tambien este enamorada de ti-. dijo Noodle consolando al peliazul.

-Gracias Noodle, me siento un poco mejor-. dijo Stuart.

-De nada, pero no quiero volver a verte triste-. dijo Noodle.

"Es tan linda y tan tierna, es perfecta"-. penso Stuart.

-Gracias Noodle, que tierna-. dijo Stuart inconcientemente.

"Soy un idiota, Soy un idiota, Soy un idiota"-. penso Stuart periodicamente.

Aunque Noodle solo sonrio tiernamente ante este comentario.

-Gracias Stuart, tu tambien-. dijo Noodle.

Ambos se encontraban sonriendo, viendose a los ojos.

"Stuart es tan lindo, ¿Como es que Paula fue a engañarlo?"-. penso Noodle.

-Esa chica no te merecia Stu, te mereces a alguien mejor-. dijo la pelivioleta viendo a Stuart.

-Gracias Noodle, la verdad eres la primera en decir eso-. dijo Stuart viendo a Noodle.

La lluvia caia mas violentamente, ahora el cielo estaba completamente negro aveces iluminado por algun que otro relampago.

-Noodle la estoy pasando super contigo, pero no quiero que llegues a tu casa y te enfermes-. dijo Stuart.

-Gracias Stuart, te prometo que la proxima sera mejor-. dijo Noodle.

-Ven, vamos-. dijo Stuart ofreciendole su mano a Noodle para levantarse.

-Ok-. dijo Noodle agarrando la mano de Stuart.

-AFUERA DE LA CAFETERIA-

La lluvia caia en forma de tormenta.

Stuart solo queria que Noodle llegue a su casa.

Ellos corrian en la lluvia para no mojarse, Stuart habia comprado un paraguas en la calle, asi que lo usarian para no mojarse.

Ambos iban debajo del paraguas caminando.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que llegaron a la casa de Noodle.

-Adios Noodle-. dijo el peliazul mientras ambos seguian debajo del paraguas.

-Hasta luego Stu-. dijo Noodle, pero antes de irse le dio un abrazo a Stuart.

Stuart no tardo en llegar a su casa, aunque no podia evitar pensar en el tipo de la disqueria con la nariz rota y en Murdoc.

-Ambos se llevarian bien, ambos son un par de idiotas-. penso Stuart en el camino.

-EN CASA DE STUART-

-Hola Mamá, ¿y Papá?-. dijo Stuart entrando en su casa y cerrando el paraguas.

-Hola Stuart, ¿Te mojaste mucho?-. pregunto Rachel.

-No Mamá, estoy bien-. dijo Stuart.

-Stuart, tu padre me llamo desde el taller, el no puede salir por la lluvia y...-. antes de que Rachel pueda seguir Stuart la interrumpio.

-Ire a buscarlo ¿Donde estan las llaves del auto?-. pregunto Stuart.

-¿Iras a buscarlo con esta lluvia?-. pregunto Rachel.

-La lluvia no me interesa, debo ir a buscar a papá-. dijo Stuart.

-Las llaves estan en el garage, ve con cuidado-. dijo Rachel.

Stuart ya se habia subido al auto y trataba de manejar despacio por la lluvia.

Al pasar en frente de la casa de Noodle noto que ella estaba sentada en el portico, que afortunadamente tenia techo.

Stuart se bajo del auto y salio corriendo hacia el portico.

-EN EL PORTICO-

-Noodle, ¿Porque estas aqui?-. pregunto Stuart.

-Papá dejo una nota en la puerta diciendo que volveria en unos dias, lo llame y me dijo que la llave estaba debajo de una roca, la encontre pero odio estar sola-. dijo Noodle.

-¿Quieres acompañarme a buscar a mi padre?-. ofrecio Stuart.

-Claro, vamos-. dijo Noodle.

-EN EL AUTO-

-Stuart, pon musica porfavor-. pidio Noodle que estaba sentada en los asientos de atras.

-Claro, ¿Que quieres escuchar?-. pregunto Stuart.

-Ten, pon esto en el puerto USB-. dijo Noodle dandole un pendrive a Stuart.

-Claro-. dijo Stuart recibiendo el pendrive.

Al poner el pendrive y reproducir la musica comenzo una lista bastante variada: K-pop, J-Pop, Grunge, Metal alternativo, etc.

Stuart y Noodle hablaban de cualquier cosa mientras viajaban.

Hasta que Stuart recordo a Cy.

-Y por eso me dicen Noodle-. Termino de relatar Noodle

-Linda historia-. dijo Stuart.

-Noodle-. dijo el peliazul llamando la atencion de Noodle.

-¿Si Stu?-. dijo Noodle.

-Cuentame sobre Cy-. dijo Stuart.

-Cy es mi hermana mayor, es un poco pesada, pero buena en el fondo.

Ella vive sola en un departamento a unas cuadras de la cafeteria en la que estuvimos hace rato.

Dicen que somos iguales, aunque no creo eso-. Dijo Noodle.

-Claro que no, tu eres mas hermosa-. dijo Stuart de forma casi inaudible.

-¿Dijiste algo Stuart?-. pregunto Noodle.

-Nada-. dijo Stuart en un casi estado de panico.

-Ok-. dijo Noodle.

-Llegamos-. dijo Stuart ingresando a un taller bastante grande con el auto.

-EN EL TALLER-

-Hola Papá, vamos, Mamá esta esperandonos en casa-. dijo Stuart bajando del auto dentro del taller.

-Hola Stuart, muy bien vamos-. dijo David entrando al auto.

-EN EL AUTO-

-Stuart no sabia que tenias novia-. dijo David al percatarse de que Noodle estaba sentada en los asientos traseros del auto.

-¿Se quedara a cenar?-. pregunto David.

-Papá, Noodle no es mi novia-. dijo Stuart entrando al auto.

-Hola señor Pot, me llamo Miho, pero digame Noodle, soy amiga de Stuart desde ayer-. dijo Noodle presentandose.

-Aun asi quedate a cenar, sera divertido, claro, si tus padres estan de acuerdo-. propuso David con un ligero tono de emocion.

-Mi padre no estara en la ciudad durante un par de dias, aun asi no quiero causar molestias señor Pot-. dijo Noodle.

-En primer lugar llamame David, en segundo lugar no causas molestias-. dijo David.

-Oh vamos Noodle, sera divertido, ademas dijiste que no te gusta estar sola-. dijo Stuart sacando el auto del taller.

-Esta bien, pero espero no causar molestias-. dijo Noodle.

-No lo haras Noodle-. dijeron David y Stuart al unisono.

-Ok-. dijo Noodle.

En medio del viaje comenzo a sonar la cancion Radio de CNBLUE.

-Tōku sora ni hibiku yō ni Motto boryūmu o agete ikou Konya you wanna dance-. comenzo a cantar David.

-¿Papá, como es que conoces el K-Pop?-. pregunto Stuart sorprendido.

-Lo escucho cuando estoy trabajando, te mantiene despierto-. dijo David.

-Stuart, tu Papá es genial-. dijo Noodle.

-Gracias Noodle-. dijo David.

El viaje parecio mas corto, con su padre y Noodle conversando a Stuart se le escapaban algunas risas.

-Noodle, ¿Tienes hermanos?-. pregunto David.

-Si, una hermana, aunque no vive conmigo-. dijo Noodle.

-Entonces si estas sola en tu casa quedate en la nuestra, por lo menos para que no estes sola-. propuso David

-No quiero molestar señor David-. dijo Noodle.

-Puedes quedarte en el cuarto de huespedes-. dijo David.

-Pues entonces lo hare-. dijo Noodle.

-¿Quieres que pasemos por tu casa?-. pregunto Stuart.

-Si, debo ir a buscar algo de ropa y mi cepillo de dientes-. dijo Noodle.

-Ok, pues ya estamos enfrente-. dijo Stuart.

-Ok, ya vuelvo-. dijo Noodle bajando del auto y corriendo a su casa para no mojarse.

-Oye Stuart-. dijo David.

-¿Si Papá?-. dijo Stuart.

-La verdad Noodle me cae mejor que Paula, harian una bonita pareja ustedes dos-. dijo David bromeando.

-Papá, la conozco desde ayer, y a mi tambien me cae mejor que Paula-. dijo Stuart riendose.

Stuart recibio un Whatsapp de Noodle.

"No quiero mojarme para preguntarte esto ¿Puedo llevar mi guitarra?"

"Claro Noodle, trae lo que quieras"

"Entonces llevare mi cama"

"Jajaja"

"Ok ya bajo en un segundo"

Stuart vio a Noodle con una mochila y un estuche de guitarra corriendo hacia el auto.

En tanto entro y se acomodo, Stuart acelero.

-¿Tocas guitarra?-. pregunto David.

-Sip ¿Usted?-. pregunto Noodle.

-No, prefiero bailar lambada-. dijo David riendose y bailando con los brazos.

Stuart y Noodle se rieron ante este comentario.

-Bueno llegamos-. dijo Stuart entrando al garage con el auto.


	9. La Cena

Cap 8: La cena

Nada de esto me pertenece, solo la historia.

-Bueno llegamos-. dijo Stuart entrando al garage con el auto.

-EN EL GARAGE-

Al Stuart estacionar el auto, todos salieron de el, dirigiendose a la sala por una puerta que conectaba las dos habitaciones.

-EN LA SALA-

-Mamá llegamos-. dijo Stuart entrando a la sala con David y Noodle.

-Hola cariño-. dijo David yendo a abrazar y besar a su esposa.

-Hola señora Pot, me llamo Miho, pero porfavor llameme Noodle-. dijo Noodle presentandose.

-Bienvenida Noodle, ¿Eres la novia de Stuart?-. dijo y pregunto amablemente Rachel.

"¿Porque todos preguntan eso?, si me dieran una moneda por cada vez que lo hacen deberia tener...Cuatro o cinco"-. pensaba Stuart al llevar la cuenta de las personas que lo habian preguntado.

-Nop, solo soy su amiga-. dijo Noodle.

-Pues bienvenida ¿Te quedaras a cenar?-. pregunto Rachel amablemente.

-Si cariño, yo la invite-. dijo David interviniendo.

-Pues ire a cocinar, ayudame David-. dijo Rachel.

-Lo hare querida-. dijo David.

-Ven Noodle, te mostrare el cuarto de huespedes, pero porfavor dejame ayudarte con las cosas-. dijo Stuart.

-Bien Stuart-. dijo Noodle dandole el estuche de guitarra a Stuart.

-El cuarto esta arriba, ven vamos-. dijo Stuart corriendo hacia las escaleras, Noodle solo camino detras de el.

-Creo que hacen una hermosa pareja-. dijo Rachel hablando en tono bajo.

-Y que lo digas-. dijo David de la misma manera.

-EN EL PISO SUPERIOR-

-Ven, el cuarto esta al lado del mio-. dijo Stuart conduciendola a una puerta.

-EN CUARTO DE HUESPEDES-

El lugar era bastante bonito, tenia una cama con cobija amarilla, el papel tapiz era amarillo floreado, tenia unos cuadros y unas mesitas de noche.

-Deja todo sobre la cama-. dijo Stuart.

-Ok-. dijo Noodle.

-Ven, vamos a mi cuarto-. dijo Stuart saliendo del cuarto de huespedes.

-EN EL CUARTO DE STUART-

El cuarto de Stuart era mas espacioso.

Tenia una cama con cobija negra, una mesita de noche con velador, posters de distintas bandas y el papel tapiz era color blanco.

Tenia una computadora, una TV, un teclado Casio VL-1 y una consola de videojuegos conectada a la TV.

-Juguemos Mortal Kombat-. dijo Stuart.

-Esta bien-. dijo Noodle sentandose en el suelo frente a la TV.

-20 MINUTOS DESPUES-

"FINNISH HIM"-. se escucho por decima vez en la television, una vez mas habia ganado Noodle.

-Revancha-. dijo Stuart, aunque parecia mas divertido que enojado.

-Te ganare otra vez-. dijo Noodle.

-Eso lo veremos-. dijo Stuart.

-Hmm aver, ya se, Sub-Zero-. dijo Stuart.

-Hmm Nitara-. dijo Noodle seleccionandola.

-2 MINUTOS DESPUES-

Era el round decisivo y Stuart iba ganando.

-Aja, parece que no me ganaras Noodle-. dijo Stuart jugando.

-Ah si, pues, ataque de cosquillas-. dijo Noodle tirandose encima de Stuart haciendole cosquillas.

-No Jajaja, Noodle Jajaja, Porfavor Jajaja Para Jajaja-. decia Stuart entre risas.

-Nop-. dijo Noodle con una sonrisa.

-Dos pueden jugar este juego-. Dijo Stuart agarrando las manos de Noodle que estaba encima suyo, acto seguido comenzo a hacerle cosquillas.

Luego de un rato de cosquillas quedaron Stuart tendido boca arriba en el suelo con Noodle encima.

Ambos se habian cansado de tantas cosquillas, por lo cual Noodle estaba recostada sobre Stuart.

-Stuart, Noodle, la comida ya esta lista-. Se escucho a Rachel desde el piso de abajo

Stuart y Noodle reaccionaron, y al darse cuenta que estaban uno encima del otro quedaron de un rojo intenso.

-Mejor vamos-. dijo Stuart de forma entrecortada y con la cara viendo hacia otro lado para que Noodle no notara su sonrojo.

-S-Si-. dijo Noodle de la misma forma, levantandose y yendose.

-¿Que rayos acaba de pasar?-. pregunto para si mismo Stuart.

-EN LA MESA-

En la mesa estaban David y Rachel platicando sobre un tema que no tenia mucha importancia.

-Y por eso me decidi por la mecanica-. terminaba de decir David.

-No te entendi ni jota de lo que dijiste, de hecho pregunte por tu dia-. dijo Rachel

Al momento aparecieron Stuart y Noodle, aunque ya se les habia ido el sonrojo.

-Chicos, adelante, tomen asiento, la cena esta servida-. dijo Rachel de forma amable.

-LUEGO DE LA CENA-

La cena transcurrio tranquilamente.

Entre bromas y anecdotas Noodle notaba que la familia de Stuart era bastante unida, lo que la llevo a pensar que Stuart seria un gran padre y esposo.

Al darse cuenta de lo que penso, un gran sonrojo ilumino su rostro, el cual se desvanecio lentamente.

David habia comenzado a levantar la mesa mientras Rachel comenzaba una anecdota.

-Y por eso llame Stuart a Stuart-. termino de contar Rachel, seguido de un gran bostezo.

"Maldito raton"-. penso Stuart.

-Ya me dio sueño-. dijo la madre del peliazul.

-Si, a mi igual-. dijo David terminando de levantar y limpiar la mesa.

-Ya nos vamos a dormir, descansen-. dijeron David y Rachel casi al unisono con un tono distinguiblemente cansado.

-Ok, descansen-. dijo Stuart.

-Buenas noches, dulces sueños y gracias por dejar que me quede-. dijo Noodle.

-Eres bienvenida siempre que quieras venir-. Dijo Rachel, acto seguido fue a su cuarto y David la siguio.

-Supongo que tambien deberiamos ir a dormir-. dijo Stuart a Noodle.

-Si, tienes razon-. dijo Noodle levantandose.

Luego de apagar todas las luces de la casa, cerrar las puertas con llave, asegurar las ventanas, cambiarse y cepillarse los dientes, Stuart y Noodle ya estaban durmiendo.

-EN EL CUARTO DE HUESPEDES-

Noodle se removia en la cama, estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

-¡Ahh!-. grito Noodle aterrada despertandose de la pesadilla.

-Ire con Stuart, odiare despertarlo, pero tengo miedo-. dijo Noodle para si.

-EN EL CUARTO DE STUART-

-¿Que? ¿Quien? ¿Cuando? ¿Donde?-. dijo Stuart despertandose al oir unos golpes en su puerta.


	10. Insomnio

Cap 9: Insomnio.

Nada de esto me pertenece, solo la historia.

-¿Que? ¿Quien? ¿Cuando? ¿Donde?-. dijo Stuart despertandose al oir unos golpes en su puerta.

Stuart se levanto de su cama y abrio la puerta.

-Noodle ¿Paso algo?-. Pregunto Stuart.

-Tuve una pesadilla-. Dijo Noodle con un tono quebrado.

-Ok, entra, de todos modos no tengo sueño-. dijo Stuart.

Noodle entro al cuarto de Stuart y se sento en la cama.

-Ire a preparar café, no me tardo, luego hablamos de tu sueño si es que quieres-. dijo Stuart prendiendo la luz, la tele, dandole el control y saliendo del cuarto.

Noodle solo asintio, su pesadilla era algo que no iba a poder olvidar facil.

-5 MINUTOS DESPUES-

Stuart volvio a su cuarto con una bandeja con dos tazas de café.

-¿Quieres hablar sobre la pesadilla?-. dijo Noodle.

Noodle dio un sorbo a su café.

-Soñe que...-. comenzo a relatar Noodle.

-FLASHBACK-

Noodle estaba acostada, solo podia escuchar y ver incoherencias.

Era un sueño paralisis.

"Dejenme, dejenme, dejenme...-. pensaba Noodle repetidamente.

-Miho, despierta-. dijo una mujer que parecia Noodle en version adulta.

-Mamá-. dijo Noodle abrazando a la mujer desesperadamente.

-¿Que pasa Miho?-. pregunto la mujer.

-Tuve un mal sueño-. dijo Noodle.

-Ay Miho, todavia no termina-. dijo la mujer poniendo una cara sumamente demoniaca y cambiando su tono a gutural, ya no parecia la misma mujer dulce de siempre, ahora era un demonio.

-Tu madre ya no esta contigo, ya no la volveras a ver-. Dijo el demonio.

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

-Noodle, yo...-. Stuart no pudo terminar porque Noodle lo abrazo repentinamente poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de el, cosa que hizo que se dara cuenta de que estaba llorando.

-Stuart yo amaba a mi madre, no se porque me toco perderla, yo la amaba-. dijo Noodle llorando en el hombro del peliazul.

Stuart solo correspondio el abrazo y se puso a escuchar a su amiga.

-Mi madre fallecio cuando yo tenia 5 años, ella y Cy eran todo para mi, el dia en el que fallecio mi madre mi infancia lo hizo tambien, mi corazon se rompio por completo, un gran amigo de mi madre, el Sr Kyuzo, nos adopto, el fue como un padre para Cy y para mi, se encargo de mi hermana y de mi, estaba igual de dolido que Cy y yo, pero trataba de animarnos-. relataba Noodle todavia llorando.

-Seguro tu madre fue una gran mujer Noodle-. dijo Stuart haciendo un esfuerzo inutil para no llorar por el relato.

-Lo fue, Kyuzo dijo que se parecia mucho a mi-. dijo Noodle aun abrazando a Stuart.

-Porque tu tambien eres una gran persona-. dijo Stuart abrazando a Noodle.

-Gracias Stuart-. dijo Noodle que seguia abrazada a Stuart.

-Lo digo enserio, en el poco tiempo que te conozco he sonreido mas que en todo una semana, llegaste a ser para mi alguien muy importante, y puedo apostar a que lo seras siempre, yo... yo te quiero Noodle-. dijo Stuart sin pensar en que decia.

-Y yo te quiero a ti Stuart-. dijo Noodle abrazando a Stuart y luego rompiendo el abrazo para quedar frente a frente.

-Noodle, no quiero verte triste, pues eres importante para mi-. dijo Stuart secando una lagrima de la mejilla de Noodle con su mano.

-Lo eres y mu...-. Stuart fue interrumpido por un beso de Noodle, dejandolo atonito.

Pese a seguir llorando Noodle besaba con gran intensidad a Stuart.

Stuart sintio que todos sus problemas se iban, que todo era perfecto, olvido a Paula, a Murdoc y al tipo de la disqueria.

Sin titubear correspondio el beso de Noodle.

Al romperse el beso quedaron abrazados, solo se escuchaban la lluvia y los latidos de sus corazones.

-Te amo, solo puedo decirte eso, ya que no me alcanzan las palabras para decirte lo que realmente siento, pese a conocerte desde hace poco siento que te conozco desde toda la vida-. dijo Noodle rompiendo el silencio.

-Siento exactamente lo mismo, siento que te amo, aunque eso es muy poco-. dijo Stuart.

El silencio, roto por la lluvia, reino nuevamente.

Stuart y Noodle seguian abrazados, Stuart noto que Noodle tomaba una respiracion tranquila, Noodle se habia dormido.

-Aww, no pudo aguantar mas-. dijo Stuart en voz baja agarrando a Noodle por debajo de las rodillas con su mano derecha y su espalda con la izquierda, para acostarla.

Noodle estaba profundamente dormida.

Stuart recosto a Noodle en su cama y tambien se acosto el.

-Descansa princesa-. dijo Stuart a Noodle abrazandola.

-Tu tambien mi amor-. dijo Noodle en un susurro, acto seguido se dio vuelta y abrazo a Stuart.

Ambos se durmieron con una sonrisa en sus rostros y lagrimas en sus ojos.

Y asi, en una noche, sus sentimientos quedaron claros, se amaban mutuamemte y no habia nada mejor para ambos que tener al otro a su lado.


	11. Feel Good Inc

Nada de esto me pertenece, solo la historia.

Ambos se durmieron con una sonrisa en sus rostros y lagrimas en sus ojos.

Y asi, en una noche, sus sentimientos quedaron claros, se amaban mutuamemte y no habia nada mejor para ambos que tener al otro a su lado.

-UN PAR DE HORAS DESPUES-

Stuart y Noodle dormian profundamente mientras la habitacion era inundada por el sonido de la lluvia.

Aunque ellos hubieran estado llorando por la tristeza horas antes ahora no podian describir la felicidad que inundaba sus corazones.

Ya eran las nueve de la mañana, hace ya cinco horas Noodle habia besado a Stuart, para Stuart ese fue el mejor beso que haya dado en su vida, incluso mejor que el primero.

El primero en despertar fue Stuart, que al sentir a Noodle a su lado no pudo evitar darle un beso, que luego la desperto, provocando sorpresa, sonrojo y luego que corresponda el beso.

-Buenos dias mi amor-. dijo Noodle viendo a Stuart.

-Buenos dias princesa ¿Como dormiste?-. dijo Stuart.

-Claro, despues de todo fue a tu lado amor-. dijo Noodle abrazando a Stuart.

-¿Soy yo, o cada dia eres mas tierna que el anterior?-. dijo Stuart correspondiendo el abrazo.

-De ti aprendo-. dijo Noodle, acto seguido beso a Stuart.

-Oigan chicos bajen a desayunar-. dijo David entrando, esto fue tan repentino que Stuart y Noodle se asustaron, rompieron el beso y el abrazo y se cayeron al suelo.

Stuart y Noodle se quedaron con cara de trauma combinado con un poco de pena y sonrojo.

-¿Puedo tirarme al suelo yo tambien?-. pregunto David sentandose en el suelo.

-Mamá hizo waffles-. dijo David sentado en el suelo, luego se paro y se fue.

Stuart y Noodle quedaron atonitos, ambos demasiado sonrojados.

Pasados unos segundos Stuart rompio el silencio.

-Princesa, ¿Vamos a desayunar?-. pregunto Stuart.

-Claro mi amor-. dijo Noodle levantandose.

-EN LA MESA-

-Entonces me sente en el suelo, parecia divertido-. terminaba de contar David.

-¿Porque se cayeron al suelo?-. pregunto Rachel sirviendo el desayuno.

-No se-. dijo David comiendo.

-Buenos dias-. dijeron Stuart y Noodle llegando.

-Buenos dias, ¿Como durmieron?-. Saludo y pregunto Rachel con un tono amable.

Stuart y Noodle se vieron por un momento.

-Perfectamente-. Dijeron ambos al unisono.

-Oigan, sientense que se les enfrian sus waffles-. dijo David con la boca llena.

-Mastica con la boca cerrada amor-. dijo Rachel riendose mientras Stuart y Noodle se sentaban.

-Ño-. dijo David con la boca aun llena.

Luego de desayunar, David lavo los platos y como no habia mas por hacer Stuart y Noodle fueron al cuarto de Stuart.

-EN EL CUARTO DE STUART-

-Amor, ¿Me ayudarias a continuar una cancion que tengo pendiente?-. Pregunto Noodle.

-Con gusto princesa-. dijo Stuart.

Noodle beso a Stuart.

-Esperame aqui, ire a buscar mi guitarra-. Dijo Noodle.

-UN RATO DESPUES-

Stuart estaba sentado a los pies de su cama esperando a Noodle que al rato llego con su guitarra y se sento al lado de Stuart.

-Eres la primera persona a la que le muestro esto, por favor no te rias-. Dijo Noodle afinando su guitarra.

-No lo hare-. dijo Stuart.

Noodle habia empezado a tocar y cantar algo que Stuart amo.

-Windmill Windmill for the land

Turned forever hand in hand

Take it all in on your side

It is ticking falling down-. canto Noodle mientras tocaba.

Stuart estaba maravillado por la habilidad de Noodle al tocar y su voz al cantar.

-¿Que piensas?-. Pregunto Noodle con un ligero tono de pena.

-Me gusto, cantas y tocas hermoso-. Dijo Stuart.

-Gracias amor, pero no se como seguirlo-. Dijo Noodle dejando la guitarra en su estuche, cerrandolo y dejandolo en el suelo.

Stuart quiso ayudar a Noodle, pero a el tampoco se le ocurria nada.

De pronto Stuart comenzo a improvisar algo.

-Love forever love is free

Lets turn forever you and me

Windmill windmill for the land

Is everybody in?-. improviso Stuart.

-Genial, ademas cantas bien-. dijo Noodle un tanto asombrada por la facilidad de Stuart para componer.

-Gracias amor-. dijo Stuart por el comentario de Noodle.

La lluvia no cesaba y Noodle y Stuart estaban cada vez mas aburridos.

-¿Vemos alguna pelicula?- . dijo Stuart rompiendo el incomodo silencio.

-Claro-. dijo Noodle.

Stuart encendio la television, canal tras canal se detuvo en uno que daba una pelicula de horror.

Ambos estaban un poco asustados por la pelicula.

Al llegar el momento mas tenso se fue la luz y ambos se asustaron.

-¡Ahhhh!-. gritaron Stuart y Noodle al unisono abrazandose por miedo.

-Chicos, ¿Estan bien?-. Pregunto Rachel entrando.

Stuart y Noodle no rompieron el abrazo, solo se sonrojaron.

Antes de que Rachel pudiera decir algo Stuart la interrumpio.

-Estabamos viendo una pelicula de terror y nos asustamos-. Dijo Stuart que seguia abrazando a Noodle.

-Se ven lindos abrazados, hacen una hermosa pareja-. Dijo Rachel con un tono que expresaba que sentia ternura.

-FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE-


End file.
